14 Years Old Mother
by dandeerlion
Summary: Usia Kyungsoo 14 tahun, ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jongin si idola baru sekolahnya. "Aku... akan menjadi ibu?" /KAISOO/GENDERSWITCH/


14 Years Old Mother

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari drama jepang dengan judul yang sama, di mainkan oleh Shida mirai dan Haruma Miura. Cerita di ubah asli dari otak author.

 **Kyungsoo x Kai (Jongin)**

 **Genderswitch**

 **Romance, Family, Angst**

 **.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pertama kali merasa bebas saat pertama kali masuk kelas 2 SMP. Hidupnya sempurna di tengah keluarga yang harmonis dan sahabat-sahabat yang selalu ada padanya. Usianya 14 tahun 3 bulan masih penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan dan kegembiraan. Begitu sempurna bagi gadis remaja seusianya. Ibunya bernama Zhang Yixing, seorang wanita China pekerja keras yang bekerja menjadi guru di Sekolah Dasar. Ayahnya bernama Do Junmyeon, seorang pria mapan pemilik salah satu restoran ternama di Seoul, ia dikenal sebagai pria yang ramah dan begitu mengutamakan keluarga. Do Kyungsoo sebagai putri tunggal mereka tentu saja bangga memiliki orangtua yang begitu hebat dan sangat menyayanginya.

Kyungsoo memiliki sahabat bernama Byun Baekhyun, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Keduanya adalah gadis ceroboh dan periang. 'Gadis Vitamin' adalah julukan keduanya, karena mereka selalu membuat siapapun merasa bahagia.

"Kyungsoo! Habiskan sarapanmu!" Yixing berteriak saat Kyungsoo memilih untuk berlari keluar rumah menemui Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang Bu!" teriak Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melaju pergi menaiki sepeda ke sekolah bersama Baekhyun.

Yixing hanya menghela napas berat sembari membereskan sisa makanan putrinya. Junmyeon sebagai suami hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian membantunya.

"Aku sudah memberinya uang jajan lebih, kau tenang saja." kata Junmyeon. Yixing hanya mendengus, suaminya itu memang terlalu memanjakan Kyungsoo. Dia dan Kyungsoo selalu satu tim untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa marah, tidak akan marah pada Kyungsoo maupun Junmyeon. Ia terlalu menyayangi kedua orang itu.

"Jangan terlalu di manjakan, kau tidak tahu pergaulan anak sekarang bagaimana. Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih tegas padanya agar ia mau menuruti ucapanku." Kata Yixing, sebagai seorang ibu wajar apabila ia khawatir mengenai putri semata wayangnya itu. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan, ia pun meminum kopinya.

.

.

.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO!" seorang wanita tua berteriak di tengah koridor. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Bocah itu memang suka menjahili gurunya, di pagi hari adalah favoritenya.

"Kau mengganggu Wang Jeon Hee saem lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol, ketua kelas sekaligus teman satu kelas Kyungsoo.

"Aku gatal dengan rambut keritingnya!" jawab Kyungsoo sementara Baekhyun menghampiri seraya mengacungkan jempol padanya. Baekhyun membenci guru matematika berambut keriting itu.

"Kau akan mendapat nilai E untuk matematika semester ini Do Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol meninggalkan kedua gadis itu. Kyungsoo hanya memeletkan lidahnya tidak peduli sementara Baekhyun memberikan bokong untuk ketua kelas tukang ngatur itu.

"Yoda jelek itu selalu saja mencampuri urusan orang. Menyebalkan!" gumam Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terkekeh lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ya! Kau tahu Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun berbisik, Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Siapa dia? Salah satu member boyband kesukaanmu itu?"

"Ish! Bukan! Dia atlet basket junior perwakilan Korea tahun kemarin untuk bertanding di Jepang. Ituloh yang kulitnya tan, badannya tinggi, seksi, dan tampan!"

"Oh, terus?" Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah dimana pr bahasa inggris nya?

"Dia pulang dari study nya di Canada dan sekarang dia akan sekolah disini! Oh my god!" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyungsoo, itu sudah kebiasaan apabila gadis itu sedang exited terhadap sesuatu. Kyungsoo ingat saat Baekhyun fangirling-an di rumahnya, ia menjerit melihat video oppa-oppa menari di atas panggung dan hal itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo di tegur nenek tetangga sebelah.

"Aku harap ia satu kelas dengan kita!" tambah Baekhyun, berdoa supaya bell masuk cepat berbunyi agar ia tahu anak baru bernama Kim Jongin itu masuk kelas mana. Sementara Kyungsoo berdoa supaya bell masuk tidak pernah berbunyi lagi. Ia harus mencari buku bahasa inggrisnya, ia sudah tidak mengumpulkan pr minggu lalu dan minggu ini adalah penentuan apakah ia diijinkan ikut pelajaran apa tidak. Semua tergantung buku tulis bahasa inggris itu.

"Sial!" Kyungsoo melirik jam, tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus mencari alasan.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kau mendengarkan aku tidak Do Kyungsoo?"

"Baek! Aku kehilangan─"

Dan bell pun berbunyi, Baekhyun tidak mendengar lanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo. semua duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Satu detik Kyungsoo akan melangkah untuk kabur guru bahasa inggris pun masuk, ia tidak datang sendiri melainkan bersama seseorang. Yah, dengan si Jongin itu. Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati, tidak hanya dia.. teman-teman satu kelas pun merasa terkejut karena Jongin akhirnya masuk kelas mereka.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Duduk!" titah sang guru, Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru, yah kalian tahu dia siapa. Berbangga lah kalian karena dia masuk kelas ini. Jongin, walaupun kau sudah dikenal oleh mereka tapi sebaiknya kau perkenalkan kembali dirimu."

Jongin tersenyum ramah lalu maju dua langkah, ia pun membungkuk memberi salam.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Jongin. Seisi kelas ribut, apalagi para siswi penggila lelaki tampan.

Jongin pun duduk di samping Sehun, hanya berbeda dua bangku dari tempatnya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah heboh sendiri, sementara Kyungsoo panik bukan main.

"A-ah! Saem! bagaimana kalau hari ini kita beri sambutan untuk Jongin?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangan dan berbicara. Semua murid bersorak dan setuju. Guru bahasa inggris itu tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk, sebagai wali kelas apa salahnya menyenangkan murid-muridnya itu.

"Baiklah, hanya di jam pelajaran saya." Kata guru itu. semua bersorak bahagia terutama Kyungsoo, guru itu akhirnya lupa pada pr bahasa inggris. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat gadis bermata besar dan berambut panjang itu.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebaiknya kalian berdua bernyanyi! Whooo hooo, kalian duo cabe di kelas! Tunjukan kepedasan kalian!" itu Chanyeol yang berteriak. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun harus bernyanyi dan menari di depan kelas. Sedikit memalukan, tapi menghibur. Chanyeol dan Sehun melakukan beatbox dan rapp juga, Jongin benar-benar merasa spesial hari ini.

.

.

Kantin sudah di penuhi oleh para siswa siswi yang kelaparan, sekarang kantin semakin penuh akibat seorang Jongin makan di kantin. Semua penasaran dengan Jongin, semua ingin tahu anak emas perwakilan korea di Winter Cup tahun lalu.

"Tahu begini kita makan di kelas saja." kata Jongin pada Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung bertelinga caplang itu menggeleng. "Di kelas adalah kawasan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, mereka mengganggu jam makan siang kita. Kau harus tau betapa berisiknya dua gadis itu."

"Sepertinya disini kita lebih terganggu, sedang makan di perhatikan 80% gadis-gadis." Bisik sehun, chanyeol tidak peduli dan memilih melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? siapa mereka?" Tanya Jongin

"Yang tadi menari SNSD I got a boy di depan kelas, dua gadis paling gila satu sekolah." Kata Chanyeol

"Kau pernah mengencani Baekhyun di kelas satu." Ucap Sehun polos, Chanyeol segera menginjak kaki si bocah albino itu. Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Lalu yang matanya besar dan rambutnya panjang itu siapa? Yang pake bando biru." Tanya Jongin, ia penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Oh, itu Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Setampan-tampannya dirimu, percuma saja… dia tidak menyukai laki-laki." Kata Sehun lagi, kali ini Jongin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Anak itu lesbian?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa terbahak, membuat Jongin semakin bingung.

"Masih bagus dia lesbian, dia seperti tidak menyukai laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dia seperti tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun, atau pada apapun." Jelas Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaang!" Kyungsoo berteriak memasuki rumah, ia segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mulai menyalakan music selagi berganti baju. Ibunya yang saat itu baru pulang pun segera mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya itu.

"Sayang, kecilkan suara musiknya… nenek Jung akan mengomel lagi." Kata Yixing, Kyungsoo pun mematikan musiknya. Ia keluar dan menemui sang ibu.

"Bu, kapan sih nenek Jung pindah? Kalau tidak suka suara bising jangan tinggal di Seoul. Sudah tua seperti itu seharusnya tinggal di desa saja, yang terpencil kalau bisa." Protes Kyungsoo. Ibunya melotot, menatap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

"Kyungsoo dengar sayang, bisa tidak kau sedikit menghargai seseorang? Tidak semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Coba kau berada di sisi nenek Jung, saat sedang ingin istirahat tapi tiba-tiba tetangga sebelah mengganggunya?"

"Aku tidak mengganggu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku suka. Nenek Jung lah yang mengganggu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin bermain di rumahku satu minggu karena di marahi nenek Jung."

"Kyungsoo kapan kau akan mengerti?"

"Kapan ibu bisa mengerti? Selama ini ibu hanya menyuruhku harus ini harus itu, jangan ini jangan itu, ibu selalu membela orang lain tidak pernah membela putrinya sendiri!" Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu. Ia membuka pintu lagi dan mengambil sekantung cookies di tangan ibunya lalu membanting pintunya lagi.

"Astaga anak itu…" Yixing hanya bisa menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Cobaan menjadi seorang ibu memang begini, disaat anak tidak mendengarkan ucapannya ia hanya berusaha sabar dan mencoba mengerti anaknya.

Wanita itu keluar rumah untuk memasukan sepeda dan membereskan beberapa bunga yang di lindas oleh sepeda Kyungsoo. Seorang wanita tua menghampiri dan membantunya.

"Apa Kyungsoo menyukai cookies buatanku?" Tanya nenek Jung, Yixing tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ia membawa semuanya ke kamar dan menghabiskannya." Jawab Yixing

"Ah, syukurlah kalau Kyungsoo menyukainya.." Nenek Jung menghela napas lega sementara Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil. Kapan putri kecilnya itu akan tumbuh dewasa….

.

.

.

Jongin duduk menghadap ayahnya, ia paling takut pada ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pejabat sekaligus ketua partai politik tersohor di Korea. Ia paling anti apabila ada tinta mencoreng nama baik yang telah ia bangun bertahun-tahun. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Kris alias Wu Yifan selalu bersikap keras dan tegas. Ia tidak ingin putra nya mencoreng nama baik nya. Jongin memakai nama Kim dari ibunya yang seorang model, tidak heran apabila Jongin terlahir tampan karena kedua orangtuanya memang memiliki wajah begitu di puja-puja. Sayang sekali kedua orangtuanya bercerai saat Jongin berusia 7 tahun. Walaupun hak asuh Jongin ada pada ibunya, tapi Jongin tinggal bersama ayahnya. Ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya, tidak bisa membawa Jongin ke lokasi pemotretan setiap hari.

"Ayah menyekolahkanmu di sekolah itu karena sekolah itu yang terbaik di Seoul." Kata Yifan, tidak melirik Jongin sama sekali, Ia sibuk membaca majalah politik.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa ranking di sekolah itu, sainganku terlalu berat. Aku satu kelas dengan Park Chanyeol juara speech dan public speaking, Oh Sehun juara olimpiade sains dan masih banyak lagi. Aku hanya menonjol di bidang olahraga yah, maafkan aku." Jongin menunduk takut-takut kejujurannya itu malah membuat ayahnya marah.

Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak perlu ranking itu bukan masalah besar bagiku. Prestasimu saat study di Canada cukup baik, aku hanya minta agar kau tidak membuat masalah dan mencoreng nama baikku. Ingat, semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau putraku jangan kau hancurkan sekecil pun apa yang telah aku bangun. Kau mengerti Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya ayah aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, kembali ke kamarmu. Dan ini uang jajan untukmu." Yifan mengeluarkan dompet dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk Jongin. Anak itu menerimanya, walaupun ujungnya uang itu selalu ia gunting untuk di jadikan hiasan di kamarnya. Jongin tidak butuh uang, ia hanya butuh kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Ia juga ingin kebebasan, dimana ia bisa melakukan semua hal yang ia inginkan tanpa takut mencoreng nama baik ayah dan ibunya. Jongin tidak ingin terlahir sebagai anak Wu Yifan dan Kim Ara.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar kelas tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sudah meneriakinya. Ia mendapat pesan dari ibunya apabila nenek Jung masuk rumah sakit. Ia sebenarnya tidak peduli, tapi ibunya terus mengomel agar ia datang ke rumah sakit segera.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya yang berdiri di sebuah ruang IGD di rumah sakit. Yixing segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan menangis. Junmyeon hanya menunduk, sementara Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Nenek Jung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tapi sang ibu tidak menjawab ia hanya menangis saja.

"Nenek Jung sakit sudah sangat lama, sudah waktunya ia pergi." Kata Junmyeon, sebagai seorang suami berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia begitu terkejut mengetahui kalau nenek cerewet yang tinggal di sebelahnya telah tiada.

"Anaknya akan segera pulang dari Amerika, kau tenang saja sayang." Kata Junmyeon, berusaha keras menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Anak macam apa meninggalkan ibunya yang sakit parah sendiri di rumah, kalau aku tahu Nenek Jung sedang sakit aku pasti sudah merawatnya." Yixing kembali menangis, air mata tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah pemakaman Nenek Jung, Kyungsoo disuruh ibunya untuk menyimpan beberapa barang nenek jung di rumahnya. Benda-benda seperti kotak kue, dan mangkuk yang belum sempat Yixing kembalikan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan seisi rumah nenek jung, banyak sekali foto-foto nenek jung bersama mendiang suaminya dan juga bersama anaknya. Kyungsoo merasa sedih saat itu juga, apalagi melihat senyuman wanita tua itu di foto. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah, seharusnya ia memperlakukan nenek Jung dengan baik. Ia sadar, betapa berharganya sebuah kehidupan. Ia juga melihat foto sebuah pohon sycamore, itu adalah pohon yang sering ia lewati ke sekolah.

"Nenek Jung, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar anak yang berkelakuan buruk, aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu tersiksa dengan penyakitmu. Aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, dalam kondisi sakitpun kau masih membuatkan aku cookies yang super lezat. Maafkan Kyungsoo nenek Jung…" Kyungsoo pun menangis.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang ingin Kyungsoo lakukan di hari minggu. Ia sudah mencuci bajunya, membantu ayahnya menyiram bunga. Baekhyun sedang pergi ke Incheon bersama keluarganya, teman-teman yang lain sibuk pergi liburan dan belanja. Kyungsoo merasa bosan di rumah sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, tidak tahu kemana yang penting Kyungsoo bisa menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

Ia berhenti di sebuah lapangan di sekitar rumahnya, ia melihat Jongin sedang berlatih basket sendirian. Shoot yang ia lakukan meleset terus, membuat Jongin frustasi dan merebahkan dirinya di pinggir lapangan.

Kyungsoo ingin menghampiri, tapi ia merasa tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jongin. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja, sampai sebuah suara anak kucing mengganggunya. Kyungsoo melirik kanan dan kirinya, tidak menemukan dimana si anak kucing tersebut.

"Hey manis ayo turunlah.." Kyungsoo mendengar suara seseorang, ia berjalan masuk ke lapangan dan benar saja. Jongin sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil menghadap ke atas. Ternyata anak kucing tersebut ada di atas pohon dan tidak bisa turun ke bawah.

"Siapa yang menaruh anak kucing di atas pohon?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh dan terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang gadis bermata besar itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya induknya menaruh disana dan ia meninggalkannya untuk mencari makan." Jawab Jongin.

"Aneh sekali induk kucing itu, dasar ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kalau anaknya celaka bagaimana?" protes Kyungsoo. Ia pun berjalan melewati Jongin dan berusaha menaiki pohon tersebut.

Itu adalah pohon sycamore yang cukup tinggi yang ada di foto di rumah nenek Jung, awalnya Kyungsoo ragu naik ke atas. Namun semakin ke atas, semakin naik dan berada di atas Kyungsoo merasa angin lembut menerpanya. Ia duduk di samping si anak kucing, dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan dari atas. Ia sadar bahwa kawasan perumahan tempat Ia tinggal sangatlah indah. Sinar mentari menerangi dan rumput hijau yang menakjubkan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti bernapas, memenuhi paru-paru dengan bau termanis yang ia kenal.

"Hey kau turunlah, itu sangat tinggi dan berbahaya." Teriak Jongin dari bawah sana.

"Hey kau harus naik ke atas sini!" balas Kyungsoo, ia menatap indahnya pemandangan sekali lagi. "Ini sangat indah."

"A-aku tidak bisa… aku… aku keseleo di… kaki." Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin hanya berpura-pura, ia takut untuk naik ke atas sini.

"Kau hanya takut, aku tahu itu."

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Kalau tidak takut, buktikan kau bisa naik kesini. Kau kalah oleh seorang gadis dan seekor anak kucing." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan seraya mengelus lembut bulu anak kucing berwarna putih tersebut. Merasa di permalukan Jongin pun memantapkan dirinya untuk naik ke atas. Sama seperti Kyungsoo awalnya ia ragu-ragu, di tambah ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan ketinggian. Namun ketika sampai di atas, Jongin merasa rasa takut itu hilang begitu saja. ia duduk di salah satu batang pohon di samping Kyungsoo, memperhatikan keindahan dari atas.

"Indah sekali…" gumam Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Aku Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Selama beberapa hari satu kelas mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Walaupun Jongin ingin, tapi Kyungsoo selalu acuh dan tidak peduli. Gadis itu bahkan selalu menghilang dan muncul dengan tiba-tiba di kelas. Anak ajaib batin Jongin.

"Aku tahu, kita kan satu kelas." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku Kyungsoo." Ia menjabat uluran tangan Jongin.

"Aku tahu, di hari pertama aku masuk kau dan sahabatmu menari di depan kelas." Kata Jongin, Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Terimakasih sudah memberiku sambutan yang menghibur."

"Haha, itu hanya alasan saja supaya tugas bahasa inggris tidak kumpulkan. Aku menghilangkan buku ku." Kyungsoo tertawa sementara Jongin hanya menahan malu karena terlalu percaya diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian balik bertanya. Mereka habiskan waktu berjam-jam di atas pohon dengan mengobrol dan menikmati hembusan angin. Ini adalah 'tempat' mereka mulai saat ini, sampai matahari terbenam berwarna ungu dan merah muda seperti awan terbakar di khatulistiwa.

Mereka akan datang naik keatas sana lebih cepat, untuk melihat matahari terbit dan membuat catatan perihal cahaya menembus awan. Atau sekedar mengobrol tentang kumbang dan lebah. Kyungsoo mulai merasa nyaman bersama Jongin, setiap pulang sekolah pun mereka pasti bertemu dan mengobrol di atas pohon sampai matahari terbenam. Kyungsoo ingin memberitahu hal itu pada Baekhyun, tapi sudah berjanji pada Jongin bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat mereka. Kyungsoo selalu pulang sekolah bersama Baekhyun, tapi setelah Baekhyun menghilang di belokan ia akan berlari menemui Jongin di atas pohon.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak sering bertegur sapa di sekolah, mereka hanya teman biasa apabila dihadapan teman-temannya. Tetapi, apabila mereka sudah berdua Kyungsoo menjadikan Jongin teman spesial begitu pula sebaliknya.

Saat malam hari Jongin tiba-tiba menelfon Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya di atas pohon. Gadis itu segera berlari dan menemui Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerti suasana hati Jongin sedang tidak baik saat ini, terlihat dari matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang begitu gelisah.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak melirik gadis itu, ia hanya sibuk menatap pemandangan di malam hari. Diatas sini memang selalu indah kapanpun.

"Apa kau menyayangi keluargamu?" Tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin pikirkan saat ini.

"Tentu saja, kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu?"

"Ada masa dimana aku tidak ingin terlahir menjadi anak ayah dan ibuku. Ibuku akan menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha, ia meminta ayah untuk segera menjual rumah yang di Tokyo. Tapi ayahku tetap tidak mau, dan mereka adu mulut seharian."

Mulai saat ini Kyungsoo mengetahui betapa Jongin sangat kesepian, Ia tahu Jongin anak yang broken home. Kedua orangtua gila kerja dan hanya memberinya uang tanpa memberinya kasih sayang. Ia tahu kenapa Jongin sangat terobsesi dengan prestasi di sekolah, belajar hingga mimisan di tambah latihan basket yang menyiksa tubuhnya. Ia memang terlihat sehat, tapi Kyungsoo yakin Jongin begitu kelelahan.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin menunggu sementara ia turun dari atas dan berlari ke rumahnya. Ia membawa sekotak cookies dan jaket. Ia pun naik keatas dan memberikannya kepada Jongin.

"Cookies ini tidak seenak buatan nenek Jung, tapi ini buatan ibuku dan kau tidak akan sedih lagi setelah memakan ini. Dan ini jaket agar kau tidak kedinginan. Aku tahu kau kedinginan."

Jongin menerimanya, hatinya tiba-tiba saja bergetar saat Kyungsoo begitu perhatian padanya. Tidak ada yang melakukan hal ini padanya sebelumnya, di tambah senyuman Kyungsoo begitu manis dan tulus.

"Jangan bersedih lagi Jongin…" Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Jongin lembut, penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Dari situ Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan membisikan kata terimakasih.

.

.

.

"Kau menghindariku Kyungsoo! Katakan padaku sejujurnya kemana saja kau selama ini kenapa waktu bermain kita sangat sedikit akhir-akhir ini?" Baekhyun menggebrak meja di pagi hari saat mendengar alasan Kyungsoo menolak menemaninya ke salon sepulang sekolah.

"Baek, aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk pergi kemana-mana."

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu sering kau menolakku Kyungsoo. Kau tidak ingin bercerita? Aku bahkan menelfon ibumu dan ia bilang kau pergi bermain. Kau pergi bermain tanpa aku? Apa aku masih sahabatmu kyungsoo?"

"Kau tentu saja sahabatku, tapi benar-benar…. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri."

"Kalau aku sahabatmu katakan, katakan padaku kemana saja kau selama ini sepulang sekolah? Apa perlu aku menguntit mu hah? Not my style!"

"Tidak kemana-mana.."

"Bohong!"

"Sungguh!"

"LALALA KAU BERBOHONG!"

"BAEKHYUN KAU BERISIK!"

"KARENA KAU PEMBOHONG!"

"YA! KALIAN BERDUA BISA TIDAK DIAM SEHARI SAJA? BERISIK!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan kesal membuat Jongin yang baru tiba di kelas terdiam. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memberikan jaket padanya.

"Ini, termakasih. Aku sudah mencucinya." Kata Jongin membuat seluruh kelas terpusat pada Kyungsoo.

Terutama Baekhyun yang dengan tampang menyelidik melihat gelagat keduanya yang sepertinya sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Jongin. Ya, aku memang menyukainya tapi dia bukan tipe-ku. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak karena berpacaran dengan Jongin karena aku merestui kalian." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut Baekhyun saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari libur, Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk memancing tetapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah ada janji untuk pergi bermain dengan Jongin. Jongin bilang ia ingin menghabiskan uangnya karena uangnya tidak habis terus. Dasar sombong batin Kyungsoo, tapi ia senang karena Jongin mau bersikap terbuka padanya.

Jongin serius dengan ucapannya untuk membuang uang karena Jongin benar-benar merobek uang dan membuangnya ke sungai Han. Kyungsoo diam tak berkutik, ia tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat Jongin, lama-lama disini kau bisa semakin gila." Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan Jongin membuang uang.

"Kau tahu kalau hidup ini benar-benar membosankan. Benar-benar flat, tidak menyenangkan." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak mencari cara bagaimana supaya hari ini bisa menyenangkan.

"Kita ke taman bermain? Kemudian kita pergi ke rumah hantu, naik roller coaster, lalu makan sepuasnya?"

Jongin menyetujui ide Kyungsoo, mereka pun pergi ke taman bermain memainkan semua yang ada disana sepuasnya, makan sampai kenyang dan berlari hingga lelah.

Hujan pun tiba-tiba turun dengan lebat, tidak ada tempat berteduh membuat pakaian mereka basah kuyup. Karena hujan tidak kunjung berhenti mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh di halte bis.

"Ayo kerumahku!" ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak, akhirnya ia setuju.

.

.

Rumah Jongin adalah rumah besar yang pertama kali Kyungsoo masuki. Sangat sepi disini, hanya beberapa pelayan yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh. Ia juga tidak melihat ayahnya Jongin.

"Ayah sedang di Jepang mengurus rumah yang ingin di jual, ia akan pulang minggu depan jadi rumahku sangat sepi. Di tambah para pembantu banyak yang pulang karena tidak ada ayah disini. Masuklah, kamarku di atas."

Jongin memegang tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam kamar. Kyungsoo segera meminjam handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia juga berniat meminjam baju Jongin karena baju miliknya benar-benar basah kuyup.

"Kau ganti baju saja, aku akan menutup mata." Kata Kyungsoo, segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, jangan mengintip." Kata Jongin membuka pakaiannya. Setelah selesai ia memberikan beberapa baju ganti untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya, mencium aroma baju tersebut yang mirip dengan aroma tubuh Jongin.

'apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo..' batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat keluar jendela, hujan sangat lebat petir pun menyambar begitu keras. Kyungsoo duduk di kasur, bingung mau melakukan apa karena disini ia berniat menunggu hujan reda.

"Sudah malam, kau mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Jongin

"Kau yakin sendirian di rumah?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo, Jongin pun terdiam. "Aku akan disini sampai hujannya lumayan reda. Lagipula rumahmu sangat nyaman." Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menghirup aroma kamar anak laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya.

"Orangtuamu tidak akan khawatir?" Tanya jongin, berbaring di samping Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kau akan mengantarkan aku dengan selamat kan?"

"Tentu saja," Jongin berbalik ke kanan sementara Kyungsoo ke kiri. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Beberapa detik saling berpandangan hingga tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa kedinginan, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo pelan.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jongin pun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu." Bisik Jongin, Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarnya. Ini adalah pernyataan dari seorang anak laki-laki yang pertama kali ia mendengarnya. "Aku menyukaimu, aku nyaman bersamamu… ku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ucapan terakhir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bergerak, ia menatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat mencari kebohongan di dalam sama. Tapi ia hanya melihat sebuah tatapan tulus dan penuh arti. Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena ia tidak pernah merasa panas dan berdebar-berdebar serta ketakutan dalam satu waktu.

"Jongin, aku ingin bersamamu…" bisik Kyungsoo. Detik itu juga Jongin segera mencium bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, rasanya tidak bisa Kyungsoo dan Jongin bayangkan tapi mereka merasa seperti berada di alam mimpi yang begitu nyata.

Jongin melakukannya karena Kyungsoo percaya padanya, Kyungsoo menyerahkan semuanya untuk Jongin. Perasaan dan nafsu yang membuatnya buta dan melewati batas.

Sejak saat itu, sesuatu mulai hidup di dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Dan cerita di mulai…

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan terpincang saat turun dari mobil Jongin. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama area bawahnya. Jongin merasa khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, apalagi ia sudah membuat gadis itu berdarah cukup banyak. Salahkan nafsunya yang membludak membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti padahal Kyungsoo sudah menangis dan kesakitan.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Jongin dengan isyarat karena Ia berada di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Jongin melaju pergi.

Yixing keluar rumah dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Astaga kau darimana saja?" wajahnya tampak Khawatir, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk berlari ke kamarnya. Yixing tidak sadar apabila Kyungsoo memakai baju anak laki-laki saat ini.

Kyungsoo segera mengunci kamarnya, ia melepas seluruh pakaian Jongin dan menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin. Bekas kemerahan dimana-mana, ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasanya Jongin mengigit,menghisap leher dan dadanya. Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kecil, segera meraih baju Jongin dan menciumi aroma baju itu. mengingatkannya pada aroma tubuh Jongin.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu seolah terlupakan begitu saja, Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali mengobrol seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengobrol di tempat rahasia mereka. Kyungsoo mulai mendukung pertandingan Basket yang di mainkan oleh Jongin, begitupun Jongin yang menonton Kyungsoo di lomba menyanyi antar kelas.

Hingga suatu pagi, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa apabila kepalanya sangat sakit, perutnya pun terasa mual. Ibunya sudah membangunkannya tapi rasanya ia tidak ingin masuk sekolah.

"Ibu..." Kyungsoo berjalan pelan ke ruang makan dimana ibu dan ayahnya sudah menunggu. Yixing segera menghampiri putrinya yang sangat pucat.

"Kau sakit sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak bisa izin hari ini, aku final lomba menyanyi di sekolah."

"Tapi lihat kondisimu, sebaiknya kita ke dokter." Junmyeon bergegas memakai Jas nya, tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mau.

"Aku hanya di sekolah sampai lomba selesai, setelah itu aku minta Baekhyun mengantarku pulang." Kata Kyungsoo, melihat anaknya benar-benar antusias dengan lomba antar kelas mau tidak mau mereka menurutinya. Walau rasanya khawatir karena Kyungsoo anak yang jarang sakit.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo gelisah, ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo muntah-muntah sesering ini. Di tambah wajah Kyungsoo sangat pucat, matanya pun begitu sayu. Baekhyun memberikan beberapa helai tisu untuk Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci muka.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Kyungsoo, sungguh kau buruk sekali hari ini." Kata Baekhyun, memijat pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan lomba-nya? Aku harus ke auditorium sekarang." Kyungsoo berjalan keluar namun Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, ia pun di papah oleh Baekhyun menuju auditorium dimana sudah banyak murid dan guru yang ingin menonton kontes menyanyi antar kelas.

Di Backstage Baekhyun terus menemani Kyungsoo, ia takut dan khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Hingga tiba giliran Kyungsoo menyanyi, ia menyanyi dengan sangat baik walaupun wajahnya benar-benar sangat pucat. Jongin dan teman sekelasnya yang menonton menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang sakit." Bisik Chanyeol pada Jongin. Jongin tidak membalas hanya terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo khawatir.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, rasa mual itu muncul lagi. Ia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, begitu mengerikan. Seusai perlombaan ia segera di antar Baekhyun pulang dan ia tertidur hingga terbangun dini hari. Ia berjalan ke kamar mencari handphone nya, banyak pesan dari teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat karena ia juara walaupun hanya mendapat juara dua. Tapi pesan yang paling banyak adalah dari Baekhyun dan juga… Jongin?

'Kau baik-baik saja?'

'Ku dengar dari Baekhyun kau sedang sakit, sakit apa? Sudah makan? Sudah minum obat?'

'Mau ku antar ke dokter pribadi keluargaku?'

'Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya, suaramu bagus sekali tadi. Tapi sumpah demi apa wajahmu jelek sekali, kau berias tidak sih?'

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil membaca pesan-pesan dari Jongin. Bahagia adalah mendapat perhatian dari orang yang kau sukai walaupun hanya berupa text. Kyungsoo segera menelpon Jongin, ia sadar Jongin pasti sudah tidur di jam segini.

"YOBOSEYO! Kyungsoo!" Jongin segera mengangkat telpon, Kyungsoo terkejut ia pikir Jongin sudah tidur.

"A-ah… kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jongin menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Em.. ya. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Syukurlah."

"Kau… mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa tidur karena melihatmu begitu pucat di stage tadi. Astaga…"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Tidak usah sekolah, aku akan datang ke rumahmu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "T-tidak perlu! Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sepertinya masuk angin."

"Hmm.. beritahu aku kalau ada apa-apa arraseo?"

"nde!"

"Oke sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur dan istirahat lagi."

"Aku terlalu banyak tidur."

"Tapi kau harus sembuh.."

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Hmm…"

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Belum!"

"Bohong! Ayo sana cepat tidur. Kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku kan? Sebaiknya kau tidur agar tidak terlambat besok."

"Baiklah aku akan tidur."

"Good!"

"Selamat tidur Kyungsoo.."

"Selamat tidur Jongin.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bernafsu pada sarapannya pagi ini, rasanya tidak sepusing kemarin tapi rasa mual itu selalu saja muncul. Yixing memperhatikan putrinya, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo pilih-pilih makanan seperti ini.

"Kita ke dokter hari ini, tidak usah sekolah." Kata Yixing. Kyungsoo menatap ibunya lemas, ia tidak mau ke dokter.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, tidak separah kemarin." Kyungsoo meminum air dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Yixing dan Junmyeon memperhatikan putrinya pergi dengan perasaan khawatir.

Yixing memutuskan membereskan kamar Kyungsoo saat suaminya sudah berangkat bekerja. Kamar Kyungsoo rapi seperti biasa, ia bersyukur memiliki anak gadis yang disiplin walaupun sedikit ceroboh. Di bawah kasur Yixing menemukan buku catatan tergeletak, ia pun mengambilnya dan tersenyum melihat isinya. Banyak catatan-catatan kecil Kyungsoo, photo dirinya dan suaminya, photo Baekhyun yang Kyungsoo gambari seperti kucing. Yixing tertawa melihatnya, apalagi Kyungsoo menuliskan tanggal-tanggal penting dengan catatannya. Mata Yixing menyipit melihat di beberapa halaman penuh dengan nama 'Kim Jongin'.

'Tempat rahasia kita' Kyungsoo pun menggambarkan pohon sycamore. Catatan selanjutnya..

'Kau terlihat kelelahan Jongin, jangan memaksakan dirimu!'

'Kau bertanding sangat keren! Selamat atas kemenanganmu!'

'Sungai Han lebih menyenangkan di banding roller coaster. Aku pusing! Tapi aku senang karena kau tertawa sebahagia itu.' Catatan itu belum selesai.. 'Aku milikmu kan Jongin?'

Yixing tidak melanjutkan membaca buku milik Kyungsoo, ia menyimpulkan sesuatu... putrinya sudah memiliki kekasih. Entah kenapa ia senang, ia sedih, dan ia takut...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa fokus setelah pelajaran Biologi selesai. Penjelasan gurunya mengenai reproduksi dan bayi membuatnya berpikir hingga sekarang. Ia sudah telat haid 3 bulan, dan semua ciri-ciri kehamilan yang ia cari di google benar-benar persis yang ia alami saat ini.

"Apa mungkin..." Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget, ia segera berdiri dan merapikan bukunya.

"A-aku pulang duluan ya" Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

Di tengah perjalanan hati dan pikirannya tidak tenang. Ia ingin memastikan, apa yang ia takutkan hingga sekarang itu benar apa tidak. Bagaimana kalau benar…

Kyungsoo segera membuka handphone nya dan browsing 'cara mengecek kehamilan'

"Testpack?" Kyungsoo bergumam. Bagaimana cara ia membeli benda itu, ia masih di bawah umur.

.

.

.

"Ah ahjumma aku sedang di apotik membeli obat flu, hmm kau ingin menitip beli apa?" Kyungsoo memperbaiki letak maskernya, ia juga berpura-pura menelfon seseorang agar petugas di apotik tidak curiga. "Ah apa? Alat test kehamilan? Ah baiklah-baiklah."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil menghampiri petugas apotik yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Eumm.. aku beli obat flu 1 dan.. bibiku memesan alat test kehamilan. Hehe… kau mendengarnya tadi kan bibiku menelfon." Kyungsoo menunjuk handphonenya. Dengan rasa curiga petugas itu memberikan apa yang Kyungsoo minta, setelah membayar ia langsung melesat pergi.

Jantung kyungsoo berdebar keras membaca cara pakai dari benda itu, ia mengikuti sesuai pentunjuk. 5 menit berlalu, ia masih tidak ingin melihat hasilnya. Napasnya tak ber-aturan, detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan….

Dua garis….

Benda itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Lututnya lemas, pikirannya buyar. Bayangan Jongin dan Ibunya melayang-layang tak beraturan. Dadanya sesak seketika, dan Kyungsoo pun menangis.

Tok tok tok.

"Kyungsoo, ayo makan malam." Yixing mengetuk pintu kamar mandi kamar Kyungsoo, sepulang sekolah putrinya itu tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar.

Kyungsoo segera memasukan testpack kedalam sakunya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Iya bu, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam sepanjang makan malam berlangsung, ia tidak mendengarkan obrolan ayah dan ibunya. Bahkan candaan dari ayahnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya merespon sedikitpun. Yixing melihatnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak gadisnya itu.

"Kyungsoo, dengar-dengar Jongin satu kelas denganmu?"

Sendok yang di pegang Kyungsoo terlepas dari genggamannya. Mendengar nama Jongin keluar dari mulut ibunya membuat ia terkejut, matanya hampir keluar seperti burung hantu.

"I-iya….." Jawab Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan ia meminum air putih berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Kau dekat dengannya?" Tanya Yixing

"A-ah, tidak terlalu. Ia banyak di kelilingi oleh siswi-siswi di sekolah."

Yixing dan Junmyeon tertawa. "Hahaha, dia sepertinya idola di sekolah seperti ayah dulu." Junmyeon tertawa sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kaku.

.

.

Kyungsoo menemani Jongin di atas pohon, ia bersandar di bahu Jongin dan menutup matanya perlahan menikmati angin berhembus menerpa kulit wajahnya. Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan, ia merasa khawatir dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu muntah-muntah saat pagi dan jam istirahat.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Hmmm?"

"Tidak jadi.."

"Pabo..."

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jongin… a-apa kau.. menyukai anak kecil?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin mengernyit dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin singkat

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka berisik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau akan menikah umur berapa?"

Jongin diam tidak menjawab…

"Baiklah tidak usah di jawab."

"Aku tidak akan menikah. Aku tidak ingin menikah…"

Mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin. Ia berjanji tidak akan membawa Jongin pada masalah ini, ia tidak bisa menghancurkan masa depan orang yang ia cintai. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin lebih dari apapun. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasianya, Jongin tidak perlu tahu.

.

.

.

Di depan ayah dan ibunya Kyungsoo pun berlutut, wajahnya di tekuk dan muram. Yixing begitpula Junmyeon terkejut melihat putrinya tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" Tanya Junmyeon, menyingkirkan Koran yang sedang ia baca. Yixing segera mematikan televise dan memandang Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ayah… Ibu… maafkan aku…"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan 'testpack' dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya pada mereka. Yixing terdiam, Junmyeon melongo. Tangan Yixing bergetar seraya memandang Kyungsoo perlahan.

"I-ini milik siapa?" Tanya Yixing sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf bu…" Kyungsoo menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya.

"JAWAB KYUNGSOO! INI MILIK SIAPA?" Yixing berteriak, sementara Junmyeon hanya terdiam. Ia terkejut…..

"Milikku.." Kyungsoo terisak sementara Yixing segera menjatuhkan benda itu kemudian menangis.

Junmyeon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"APA MAKSUDMU KYUNGSOO!? JAWAB AYAH!"

"Maaf…"

Satu tamparan melayang di pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Yixing terperanjat dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsoo jawab ibu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa benar kau…. Kau…." Yixing tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat Kyungsoo menangis seraya mengangguk.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA! JAWAB AYAH! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?" bentak Junmyeon. Kyungsoo terus menggelengkan kepalanya. ia tidak bisa memberitahu kalau ia dan Jongin… tidak, Kyungsoo tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Kyungsoo jawab ibu nak, siapa yang melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu tahu kalian.." dan tamparan kedua Junmyeon di tahan oleh Yixing.

.

.

.

.

Di malam hari Kyungsoo dibawa oleh kedua orangtuanya ke dokter kandungan, kebetulan dokter itu adalah saudara dekat Yixing ia percaya betul padanya.

"Kyungsoo sedang mengandung 8 minggu." Song Qian menjawab pelan pertanyaan Yixing setelah pemeriksaan.

Yixing terkejut bukan main, ia menggelengkan kepalanya terus menerus. Sementara Junmyeon sudah menahan emosi dan amarah sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo dan Bayinya sehat, sangat sehat. Tapi, berhubung usia Kyungsoo masih 14 tahun saya khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan. Ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan rahimnya masih belum terbentuk sempurna."

"Apa ada cara lain?" Tanya Junmyeon

"Maksudmu.. aborsi?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Aborsi bisa dilakukan sebelum usia kandungannya 12 minggu. Lebih dari itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi nyawa Kyungsoo apalagi melakukan aborsi."

"Ya tuhan…" Yixing segera memeluk Junmyeon erat.

Mereka berdua berjalan menemui kyungsoo yang duduk sendiri di luar, di tangan Yixing sudah ada surat izin aborsi untuk di tanda tangani.

"Tanda tangani ini." Yixing menyerahkan kertas tersebut kehadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membacanya perlahan dan ia menggeleng menolaknya.

"Aku tidak mau… bu, ini anakku." Kata Kyungsoo. Dan Yixing segera menampar Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan memasuki mobil dengan air mata membanjiri pipinya. Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo kecewa, ia sudah bingung mau berbuat apa. Kyungsoo adalah putri satu-satunya yang ia sayangi, dan benar sudah di buat kecewa oleh putrinya.

Kyungsoo menatap kembali kertas itu, ia mengusap perutnya perlahan dan mengangguk mentap. Di dalam hati ia terus menyebutkan nama Jongin.

.

.

.

END?


End file.
